


Cinq Planètes que Rose Tyler a trouvées vraiment bizarres, et pourquoi.

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deux cross-overs se sont cachés parmi ces drabbles. Saurez-vous les retrouver ?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cinq Planètes que Rose Tyler a trouvées vraiment bizarres, et pourquoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Deux cross-overs se sont cachés parmi ces drabbles. Saurez-vous les retrouver ?

Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas à elle que le Docteur parlait, Rose fut assez surprise. Voyait-il des choses qu'elle ne pouvait voir ?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le brouillard était plus épais en certains endroits, et formait presque une silhouette, juste en face du Docteur. Des êtres de brouillard. Effectivement, en écoutant bien, elle pouvait entendre leur murmure, qui les invitait à rester dîner en leur compagnie.

Curieusement, la nourriture, elle, était bien "palpable". Et délicieuse, en plus de cela. Rose ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque. Sur quoi le Docteur sourit.

"De l'autre côté, Rose Tyler…"

* * *

Sur cette planète, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Un vieil homme, en l'occurrence, dont la couleur de cheveux changeaient constamment, entre le violet et le bleu clair. Peut-être deviendraient-ils rouges s'il se mettait en colère.

Une semaine avant sa mort, l'aîné de ses enfants aurait une mission, et aurait tout juste le temps de le rejoindre et de prendre sa place lors de son dernier souffle. Puis il courtiserait la première personne qu'il rencontrerait, qui après le mariage aurait le droit de le retrouver une fois par mois. Ils auraient des enfants, élevés sur une autre planète, qui pourraient voir leur père une fois par mois, mais généralement pas le même jour que leur mère, et l'aîné, garçon ou fille, prendrait la charge de la planète à son tour le temps venu.

Le vieil homme s'excusa et leur demanda de ne pas rester longtemps. Trois personnes, c'était bien trop pour une si vieille planète.

* * *

Jack passa son temps à draguer leur guide, ce qui énerva prodigieusement le Docteur. Rose, elle, était trop étonnée pour y prêter attention.

Le fait qu'une planète entière soit un immense supermarché ne la surprenait pas tant que ça. C'est ce qu'on y vendait qui l'intriguait.

Une planète où l'on achetait des planètes construites artificiellement. Pour le coup, elle trouvait ça bizarre. Presque dérangeant.

Rose songea à demander pour la Terre. Au sourire que le Docteur lui lança, il l'avait deviné. Mais, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle réfléchit.

Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir.

* * *

La politesse était de revêtir la forme de votre interlocuteur.

Tandis que Rose discutait avec deux doubles d'elle-même - leurs noms étaient Markija et Oleyn, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire qui était qui -, elle observait le Docteur du coin de l'œil. Peu à peu, elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle apparence. Bien que le sourire ne soit plus le même, il n'avait pas perdu de sa chaleur.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les vêtements, l'extra-terrestre étant habillé d'une combinaison rose fluo, c'est ainsi qu'elle aurait pu les différencier. Grâce au sourire.

Le sourire du Docteur était unique.

* * *

Sur la planète qui était en fait un supermarché où l'on vendait d'autres planètes, l'un des modèle attira l'attention de Rose. Elle aurait bien voulu demander au Docteur si une telle chose était réellement _possible_ , mais il était trop occuper à réprimander Jack - qui du coup commençait à flirter avec lui.

Elle posa la question au guide, qui préféra l'entraîner vers un autre modèle, "dont habitants étaient bien plus raisonnables".

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la… pouvait-on même appeler cela planète ?... au disque juché sur quatre éléphants juchés sur une tortue géante, mais suivit néanmoins le guide.

**  
FIN**


End file.
